


Liberation

by EricaNoelle180



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaNoelle180/pseuds/EricaNoelle180
Summary: After being arrested for cocaine possession, Sansa Stark is forced to realize that she fucked up. However, her lover and mentor Petyr Baelish isn't going to allow her reputation to be ruined by one mishap. Instead, he comforts her in her jail cell while disclosing some sensitive yet pressing information that could potentially change everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after that debate, I feel like we all need a distraction. Forget about Clinton and Trump, focus on Petyr and Sansa fucking. It's such a better past time.
> 
> Also, this has not been viewed by a beta. I acknowledge any mistakes.

Petyr Baelish reached out and touched the cold steel bars with his fingertips. The soles of his shoes hit the ground as he slowly walked down the jail corridor. The air was still and cold; for it had been a long time since he spent in any time in a jail cell and the one time he did was long erased. There was no one around except for a drunk who were sleeping it off. The guards had conveniently left their post as they were paid to do. This was his jail and he owned everyone in it, both cops and the detainees. The city was his. However tonight he was interested in one detainee in particular. 

A feisty red head who had developed a small cocaine habit. 

Sansa Stark, a beautiful heiress who would inherit millions once her elder brother, Robert Sark, released her inheritance. However, the noble yet reckless young CEO of Winterfell Enterprises would not give his younger siblings their inheritance until they reached the tender of twenty one. Until then, each lived on weekly stipend and Sansa only had a year left to wait. Sansa was Westeros golden girl who could do no wrong. She spent her days with the ever fashionable Margaery Tyrell, running charity's and attending balls on the arm of the beautiful yet sadistic Joffrey Baratheon. The nights however, belonged to Petyr. 

What the world would think of her if they knew that he, leader of the city's underground and man who had every high placed politician on his pay roll, fucked her in every position imaginable. He wasn't a good man but deep down, Sansa wasn't a good woman either. She played her part but watching her father being murder right in front of her eyes and being forced to be the toy for the man who killed him took a toll. Not to mention her mother's habit of drowning herself in anti-depressants and red wine didn't help matters. She was with Joffrey for one reason and that was because the Lannisters had her by the throat. While Robb controlled her finances, Sansa was at the Lannisters beck and call. If she did something even remotely displeasing to them, she had six other family members they would take from her. They all remained blissfully ignorant but not Sansa. 

Petyr tried to mold her and craft her in a way that made her emotions null and void. However, Sansa wasn't completely like him. There were times when her nightmares of her father's headless body lingered and her mother's vacant eyes haunted her. The nights she forced herself to share a bed with Joffrey were the nights they were at their worst. She always ended up on his doorstep and that is when he gave it to her. He started her cocaine habit and it was small at first. It wasn't that she indulged all the time but when she did, she came to him. He always made sure she got the best and that she didn't overdose. He took care of her because she meant more to him than he would ever admit out loud. 

Tonight however, he was unavailable. He had five missed calls from her and it wasn't until he got a call from the precinct that he realized what happened. She couldn't find him so she found someone to buy it from. Who knows what shit she bought off the street and what it was laced with. She could have killed herself and part of himself wondered what if that was her intention. Petyr thanked whatever god he didn't believe in that she got arrested instead. He would make this disappear and no one would know she spent the night behind bars; not even her ever far to noble brother or the incestuous bastard she was bound to. 

When the police commissioner called him and told him that Sansa Stark had been placed in shackles, he made his way down to the police station. What he saw was Sansa lying on the cold cot with her eyes closed, he knew that she wasn't asleep. Sleep didn't come easy to her because unless she was on something or she was with him, she was up at all hours. There were times when they shared a bed that Sansa would scream in terror until Petyr would wake her. Every time she forced herself to spend time with Joffrey, the nightmares got worse. He wanted nothing more than to end her torment but she always refused. He respected her and so he headed her wishes but his patience was wearing thin. 

“Orange really won't be that your color with the shade of your hair.” Petyr teased her through the bars. He saw Sansa's eyes snap open and turn her head to look at him. She didn't scowl at him as he expected. He thought he would find the furious woman he had grown to adore. Yet instead he found a grown version of the girl who watched her father die. He knew that moment always lingered under the surface and was what drove her but he hated to see the low moments that she hit. 

“I'm fucked!” That is when the tears started. Petyr could see her shaking and he knew that these tears were not born out of pain or sadness; Sansa was pissed. She was pissed at herself because she knew that she fucked up. Petyr was going to give her a lecture about buying cocaine off the street but he decided against it. Instead he pulled out the key a police officer had given him and opened the jail cell door. He stepped through into the cell and moved slowly toward the small cot that Sansa curled herself on. He sat down beside her and took her into his arms. Sansa wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into the crook of his neck. “I was such an idiot.” 

“Yes, you were.” Petyr whispered to her. While he wouldn't condone her for her foolishness, he wasn't going to praise her either. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head, breathing in her sent. He pulled back and looked deeply into her red brimmed eyes. She was distraught. She truly believed that she was going to be punished for this mishap. She must have forgotten who he was. He would never allow such a blemish to cross her perfect image with the public. He was about to tell her so when something caught his eye. He pushed her red hair back and on her shoulder was a sick deep black and blue bruise in the shape of a hand-print. Her other shoulder bore an almost identical mark. “He is dead.” 

Petyr stood off the cot so quickly that it nearly knocked Sansa over. He would have apologized but his blood was pumping so furiously in his veins that he couldn't see straight. He turned his back on her and gripped the bars of the cell. His knuckles turned white and clutched his eyes shut. He could feel that his body was shaking. He knew that Joffrey was viscous but he never had seen his brutality first hand on Sansa. Sansa was on show for the entire world and Joffrey knew that having her porcelain skin bruised would only cause problems for him in the public eye; but he was derailing. Petyr knew of the prostitutes he brutalized and killed. He knew the lengths Tywin went to cover it up. Petyr didn't think he couldn't bear the thought of Sansa being at his mercy any longer. Not after seeing those bruises. 

“Please don't.” He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her hands on his back. She drew small circles to calm him. It normally worked but tonight he was too angry. After his meeting and now seeing her bruised he couldn't calm himself. Sansa was the only person he would sacrifice anything for and seeing her this way was enough to unravel him. He had no weakness, only her. “If you kill him it will only make things worse. I can't risk my mother and siblings. I can't.”

“What did he do?”

“Petyr-”

“Tell me.” 

“Fine.” Sansa took a deep breath and braced herself. He turned his head and looked at her. “He was in a mood. I don't know what happened but he just was angry. He yelled at me to come into the living room. He had a chair placed right in front of the television. I knew what was coming. He told me to sit and I did; and then he pushed play. When I tried to turn away, he held me still.” Petyr knew what video she was referring to. Joffrey had video tapped the murder of Ned Stark. Joffrey had documentation of him taking a machete to Ned's neck and decapitating him after Ned tried to end the relationship between Joffrey and his daughter. Joffrey thought he owned Sansa and wouldn't have anyone tell him otherwise. Sansa, at the tender age of fifteen, had gone to her father about her boyfriend's temper and Ned tried to end it. Joffrey of course was never convicted or even suspected because the Lannisters covered it up. Petyr wasn't involved with Sansa yet and found it best to stay out of it. Now things have changed. “He paused it when...when he was finished. He forced me to look at the body. He laughed. He just laughed.” Petyr turned and held her then; her face pressed against his chest. He was even angrier than before but he knew that she needed him. “I thought he would want me in his bed after that but he just left. I needed you. I needed it but you weren't there!” 

“He will never hurt you again.” 

“Petyr..”

“No. Listen.” Petyr pulled back and took her face in her hands. He looked into her ice blue eyes and conveyed that she needed to listen to him. “The reason I wasn't available tonight was because I was locked in a meeting with Tywin. He knows about us.” Sansa's eyes widened and he could see that she began to panic. Their relationship was kept secret in order to protect themselves from the Lannisters. “Stop, Sweetling. It's alright. He met with me tonight to tell me that he is willing to turn a blind eye if I help him dispose of Joffrey.” 

“What?”

“Joffrey has become unhinged. Tonight proves that. Two nights ago he hired a prostitute and left her in pieces in the high rise penthouse he rented. The walls were stained in blood and it was the final straw for Tywin. He is tired of cleaning up these messes. He could have him convicted but that would cause a scandal. The Lannisters would be more likable when suffering a tragic loss. Joffrey is going to die and if I help him, you walk free.” 

“You mean they will let me go?” Petyr nodded and the reality sunk in to her. It seemed too easy. Tywin controlled the entirety of the Lannister's wealth and what he said goes. If he let her go then Cersei and the rest would have no choice. However, only a fool would trust Tywin. He was as ruthless as they come but she knew Petyr was too. “You don't honestly trust Tywin, do you?”

“Of course not.” He almost seemed offended that she would even ask something so obvious. “Tywin will keep his word until it suits him not to. However, he won't be around long enough to break it. I will see to that. We will just have to be careful until then. Once he is out of the way, the rest will scramble. Neither Jaime nor Cersei are smart enough to keep Casterly Rock afloat and Tommen is to young. Tyrion has the capabilities but Tywin has written him out of his will so it doesn't matter. The Lannisters will have two deaths to mourn over, not just one.” 

“What about Stormsend?” Stannis had taken over the Baratheons corporation when Robert had died under mysterious circumstances. Both Renly and Stannis were in the middle of a nasty legal battle with Tywin over the company. Robert's will stated that Cersei was to become CEO once Robert died but the will was never probated so it was unclear to whom it would pass to. Plus neither Stannis nor Renly believed that Robert would give anything to Cersei let alone the company. Sansa was in agreement with that notion. 

“Stannis can have it. Or I will let Cersei take the reigns and watch to two tear each other to pieces. Keeping them busy with each other will let me do what I need to and keep suspicion off of us.” Sansa nodded and could feel herself relaxing. “And don't worry about the cocaine charge. I'll take care of it.” She had completely forgot where they were and how she had gotten there. The memory of her arrest didn't even compare to the idea of Joffrey's death or her freedom. Her anger at herself for slipping up and getting caught. She should have waited for Petyr because he would have gotten what she needed. A wave of desire hit her so furiously that she couldn't help but throw herself at him. 

She nearly knocked him off kilter when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her lips molded to his and the battled for dominance. Her fingers weaved themselves into his black and grey hair while his hands grouped her bottom. She pressed her entire body to him and she took one of her stiletto covered feet and dragged it up his calf. She was much taller than him in heels but he never seemed to mind. He just kissed her more furiously. She pushed her hips closer to his and she could feel his bulge forming in his pants. Their lips broke apart, foreheads met, their breathes mingled together and chest heaving. 

“Fuck me.” Sansa breathed, her hot breath caressed him. He looked at her and then looked around. The only person around was a drunk man, five cells down that was completely passed out. A hurricane wouldn't wake him. Sansa kissed his jaw bone and dragged her lips along his skin until she reached his ear. She took his lobe between her teeth and bit down gently. “I don't care if anyone sees. I'm yours and once Joffrey is gone, we can make it public.”

It was those words that seemed to break him. Petyr lifted her up and she wrapped both of her legs around his waist. He pun her around and pressed her against the jail cell bars. It wasn't comfortable but the cot was to far. Sansa ignored the pain that was being pressed into her back and focused on her center grinding into his growing member. Her white dress rode up to her waist revealing her white laced panties. Petyr dragged one hand up her thigh, teasing the outline of her panties while the other pulled down the front of her dress, reveling her white bra. Sansa reached up and unclasped the front of her bra, allowing her breasts to be free.

Petyr quickly brought his lips to the center of her cleavage and his tongue dipped into the valley of her breast. His lips trailed down, leaving marks along her skin until he brought a nipple between his teeth. Sansa moaned and her head fell back between the prison bars. Her fingers went back to his hair while one of her feet dropped to the floor in order to give her some leverage. All of Petyr's weight was pushing her into the bars but she could only focus on the tugging that Petyr was doing to her nipples. His fingers then went into her panties and traced the outside of her cunt. 

“Petyr.” Sansa whimpered as he dipped his fingers into the lips of her cunt and circled her nub. Sansa bucked at the pleasure the bundle of nerves sent through her body. Her legs widened allowing his hand to have more access to her. The crotch of her panties were pushed aside and Petyr dipped two fingers inside of her while his thumb continued to play with her nub. His fingers fucked her, pushing in and out, while his lips continued to assault her breast. “Don't stop. Please don't stop.” 

Her hands left his hair. One went to grip the bars behind her while the other dragged itself down his chest and massages his clothed covered penis. He hissed against her breasts while his free hand dug his nails into her hips. She massaged him to match the tempo of his fingers dipping inside of her. Quickly she could feel that wonderful pressure building up inside of her. Soon her body was going into spasms and it radiated throughout her limbs. She froze everywhere as her body rocked through her orgasm. Once the waves ceased, Sansa could feel Petyr pull his fingers from her and begin to tug on her panties.

“These need to go.” 

“Rip them.” Sansa locked her lips onto his and she began to fumble with his belt. Petyr tugged on her panties until the were torn from her body; thrown somewhere in the cell. Sansa pulled the belt from their loops and tossed it aside as well. She then undone the button that held the pants together and pulled down the zipper. She pushed the pants down around his ankles and soon his boxers joined them. Sansa's legs widened as Petyr aligned himself with her. Their eyes met as he pushed himself inside of her. 

“Gods Sansa.” Petyr breathed as he sunk deeper and deeper into her. One hand remained on her hip while the one that had been buried inside of her pussy wrapped around the bar cells. Sansa brought her hand to rest it on top of his on the bar. She linked their fingers together as her other arm wrapped around his shoulder. Their eyes locked as Petyr began to slipped himself out of her before slamming back in. He rutted and pounded into her hard and fast, hitting stops deep inside of her. 

“Petyr! Yes! Please! Harder!” Her screams echoed off the stone walls. In the back of her mind, she must know that the police could hear her screaming his name. Even the passed out drunk must hear her in his alcohol filled dreams. Her screams only urged him on. It made him fuck her harder and faster. Her hips met his furious pounding. The only thing holding them upright was the cell bars. 

Her orgasm hit her hard and quickly; she didn't even feel it building. Petyr could feel her muscles tighten around him. The sweet tug he felt caused him to spill into her. They remained connected for a few moments in order to collect themselves. Their hands slowly disconnected and they let go of the bars. Her legs, which felt like jelly, stood as he slipped out of her. She whimpered at the lost of contact. Petyr looked around and picked up her torn panties in order to clean himself off. After tucking himself back into his pants, he moved to whip the mess that was now stationed between her legs. She could feel his seed resting on her thighs and their juices mixing together in her cunt. He cleaned her up well enough to walk out of the jail without his sperm running down her leg. 

“That didn't last long.” Petyr joked. He wasn't one who was concerned with his stamina; for they both knew that he was more than capable of going far longer. However, there were times where the frenzied fucking was called for. Sansa being arrested for cocaine possession warranted such carnal desires. They both knew that it wasn't going to be hours of love making they experienced in the past. Petyr leaned in and kissed her again as he tucked her ruined panties into his pocket. They kissed gently for a few minutes before breaking apart. “Shall we go? I believe you had wanted some blow.”

“This is so much better than any high cocaine can give me.” While Sansa used cocaine, it wasn't something she always craved. She used it to forget the pain Joffrey caused. Perhaps if Joffrey was gone, she wouldn't have a need for it. She knew the withdraws were not going to be pleasant but it would be better if she would be able to kiss and hold Petyr in public. It would be better if she could be with Petyr without the fear of the Lannisters massacring the rest of her family. She would have no need for the cocaine. 

“Are you sure?” Petyr would give her anything she wanted and he would always make sure that she was safe but if she was willing to quite this habit, he would be proud of her. Petyr was a powerful man and drugs were only part of his business dealings. He only dealt the best and he made sure that Sansa had the best. Once Joffrey was dead, he would make sure she was never forced to watch that horrid video again or suffer any harm again. If anyone dared to touch her, their bodies would never be found. “Well, then. Looks like I need to get you to bed.”

“Perhaps that we should stop and get some cough drops. I have a feeling that my throat will be sore tomorrow.” He raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't make her meaning clear. She just tossed him a wicked smile and linked their hands together. She leaned down and kissed him again. Once they broke apart, Petyr pulled her out of the jail cell and toward the front of the precinct. Sansa giggled as none of the cops could met her eye. It was clear that they did indeed could hear her screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? I just love the idea of them having sex in a jail cell. The idea came to me after watching the new show "Conviction" and their opening scene. Its amazing and really worth checking out!
> 
> Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
